John Logan Wright III
Biography John Logan Wright III, known better as Logan, is the prefect of Stuart House and a Warbler. He was a long-running lead soloist until Blaine gathered the courage to vocally duel him for the spot and won it, after which Logan stopped trying out for the solos. Logan is on medication, which he may or may not take at will, for a violent temper and near psychopathic behavior. He is in love with Kurt Hummel, although it's not yet clear whether it's because of Kurt himself, or because he knows Blaine is in love with him. He manipulates situations easily, and loves a challenge. Despite all this, he is a gifted singer and piano player. He has a romantic past with Blaine, and it did not go well, to say the least. He fences, as does Blaine, and their matches (and any sort of contact between them) tend to get rather heated. His father is John Logan Wright, Jr., a U.S. Senator. Home Life and Pre-Dalton As stated, his father is Senator John Logan Wright, Jr., and it would appear that Logan's home life is very strained. His father possibly fearing the backlash resulting from having not only such an openly gay son but also a dangerous one (owing to his fits of anger and outbursts), especially during campaign period, has apparently dropped Logan into Dalton Academy where he could be out of the media eye and scrutiny. Senator Wright and his wife are divorced, and Logan has never spoken of his mother, but it is generally understood that she is hardly a part of his life any longer. Currently, Logan has a stepmother, Michelle, who is the Senator's new, young wife, and seemingly not a very bright one. However, she also seems to be the only person in the Wright household who genuinely likes Logan. Logan has also apparently willingly come out to his dad previously, but his father was hardly paying attention. Thus, results of Logan's homosexuality (perhaps people got wind of him seeing other boys), as Logan took his non-reaction to be a "do whatever you want" response, still surprised the senator. It has also been expressed that Logan went to the same junior high as the Brightman Twins. They had apparently been friends previously, being two of the only people able to really call themselves friends of Logan, and then they all moved to Dalton Academy, where they were placed in separate houses, and became distant. Dalton Life Logan was placed in Stuart House, the "achievers", and is to this day kept at arm's length by his fellow dorm members. It might be suggested that Logan was Prefect not only because of his father's influence but also because none of the other heavily-loaded academic-minded Stuarts were ready to take on the job. Logan appears to be a very good student in Academics and he continues to be one of the best soloists the Warblers have. He has repeatedly snagged lead roles in Warbler performances, until time came when he "lost interest". His best friends in Dalton remain the same ones he'd had since Freshman year: Derek Seigerson, son of a big construction magnate, and Julian Larson, Dalton's own celebrity. Neither of them are Warblers (Derek has sports on the focus, and Julian comes and goes due to his acting career), but they spend most of their time with Logan (and are also two of the very few people able to tolerate his rapidly-changing personality). Logan is openly gay throughout the school, and he dated Blaine Anderson in their sophomore year. However, things went downhill after Logan's personality and his inability to cope with competition got the better of him. He also began to pursue Joshua Tipton (second soloist) who is a mutual friend of his and Blaine's. It's been suggested that violent fights took place in the last year, causing the massive rift currently between Blaine and Logan (and in Windsor and Stuart, worsening the already traditional rivalry between houses). The second soloist also fell prey to Logan's temperament, and was instead apparently chased right out of Dalton due to Logan's manipulations. Logan was said to have been expelled at some point, but was returned rapidly due to the intervention of his powerful father. Third year found Logan relatively sedated and quiet, and still not taking leads in spite of being the Warblers' best voice. This was the time Kurt Hummel transferred to Dalton Academy from McKinley High. While Logan admits that he didn't think much of Kurt at first, not knowing him, prior to the transfer, Logan fell for him after a performance they shared in Warblers' Hall. Since then, he has single-mindedly pursued Kurt, refusing to let anyone tell him otherwise, and in spite of the fact that Kurt is clearly more enamored with Blaine. This only served to make Logan worse, both wanting Kurt and now with the double stress of refusing to lose to Blaine. He has made many different moves in an attempt to win Kurt over, and during the course of this time, it is finally revealed that Logan takes medication (a fact that even Blaine knew nothing about) to sedate him, reducing him to a hazy, numbed, unfeeling person which he wholeheartedly dislikes and loathes himself for. Events following, he begins taking the medication (regularity is on and off), and it (and he) continues to complicate matters for the relationship between him, Blaine, and their fight for Kurt. Relations with Other Students Derek Seigerson Derek was apparently his first Dalton friend, being his roommate. To Logan, Derek is too hell bent on balancing out everything in his heavily cluttered life (school, academics, sports, and an endless string of girlfriends, many of whom happen at the same time). To Derek, Logan needs him as a ballast to calm his tempers and keep him in line, resulting in Logan accusing him more than once of being a mother. They are very good friends, sniping aside, understanding each other very well after years of friendship. Julian Larson Julian is Logan's second friend, having met him at Freshman Orientation, and Julian had been the only person brazen enough to sit next to him. Logan and Julian squabble a great deal more than Logan and Derek do, owing to the clash of Logan's cold, vindictive attitude to Julian's harsh, almost diva-like one. Julian seems to take the time, however, to support Logan no matter what, and even goes out of his way to mend his broken relationships if he could, before vanishing again to another shoot or movie. It is revealed later that Julian has been in love with Logan since Freshman year, and is mainly unable to say it because he knows Logan will always overlook him. In that he is right: Logan has not considered the matter, and at present continues to remain oblivious. Blaine Anderson In spite of the terrible events that took place between him and Blaine, Logan seems to hold Blaine in a degree of certain respect that he doesn't give anyone else. He continues to talk to him civilly, albeit with veiled hints each time, and he continues to set Blaine apart from the other Windsors (who he thinks very little of). He retains a competitive streak with Blaine, not to be defeated in some aspects, and they continue to clash especially with their fight for Kurt ongoing. However, Logan may not feel hate completely towards Blaine, as it is revealed in the incident when Blaine's brother Shane disappeared that it was Logan who called for the backup searchers to expand the search. He was medicated when he spoke to Blaine, but it was still he who seems to know Blaine the best, finding him when he was gone. He adds that he had done what he did because, in case Blaine might have forgotten, "he had loved him once". He then adds that he didn't want Kurt to worry over Blaine either, it was a waste. Kurt Hummel Kurt is Logan's continued unrequited love--unrequited to a certain degree, as it appears that while Kurt does care for Logan's well being (especially after the terrible toll the medication takes on him), he does not look at him romantically, in the way that Logan looks at him. He has continued to rebuff Logan's advances to him, very taken with Blaine and assuring him that it was unlikely to change. Kurt is one of the very few Windsors who really care about what happens to Logan, and he takes pains to try and help him in spite of his awareness of the misunderstandings it will cause. Logan cares very deeply for Kurt, going out of his way to confront Karofsky after Sectionals, sending him presents, and generally looking after him from time to time. He fully believes that he is in love with Kurt (as he tells many people), and it continues to pain him that Kurt would continue to rebuff him and simply loves Blaine more than he loves him. Category:Stuart House Characters Category:Warblers